


Waterfalls

by TheDreamingCat42



Category: Justice League vs. Teen Titans (2016), Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Teen Titans: The Judas Contract (2017)
Genre: Beast boy is the best, Because waterfalls our cool, Character Study, Don't Kill Me, Don't go chasing waterfalls!!, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I love my OC, I wrote love hat lets go with it, Love hat relationship with a waterfall, My First Work in This Fandom, Original Character(s), Please leave kudos ;-;, Waterfall centric, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 06:25:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11777346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDreamingCat42/pseuds/TheDreamingCat42
Summary: A fic about Garfield Logan's love hate (love hat (read the tags (I can't spell))) relationship with waterfalls because why not?Please enjoy!





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hey someone is reading this coooool. I'm half asleep and about to go on holiday so here is some stuff for all you people who love beast boy and waterfalls or thought that you might as well read this! 
> 
> Please comment so I know how to improve in the future and feel free to give me any prompts. Kudos would be nice but you decide. Enjoy!

Garfield always loved waterfalls, his parents would take him to picturesque parks and show him the stunning works of nature and every time he would gasp and stare in awe at them. It was something every parent loved to see their child happy and so in time his parents came to love waterfalls just as much as he did for making their little boy so happy.

Soon it was a family tradition for them to visit different waterfalls every week, some days they drove for hours but to them it was all worth it.

Of the course petrol and admission costs began to add up and much to their dismay they realised that their outings had to stop. Garfield became so upset and waterfalls fell from his eyes.

With a little research his parents found out how they could bring the waterfall to their beloved son and with a bit of D.I.Y from his father Garfield had his very own waterfall right in his back garden. It was small but he didn't mind, his mind let him imagine all sorts of wonderful things while by that waterfall, he never wanted to leave it.

When eventually Garfield had to leave for school he was adamant that he could take his waterfall with him. This idea was ultimately turned down and he was sent on his way with a pat on his head and a shiny picture of it instead which he proudly showed to anyone who came his way.

Despite his obvious obsession Garfield became very popular among his classmates and gained many friends within a day. He decided that his then best friend Marcus should see the prized waterfall and invited him over especially to see it. Marcus, being a five year old, tired of it immediately and decided he wanted to do something else much to Garfield`s dismay. Needless to say he was promptly stripped of the title best friend and never invited round again.

Garfield attempted many times to find someone that would admire it as much as he did but it always ended the same. No one cared. It became somewhere just for him and his parents with no one else allowed, he was very protective of his waterfall.

TO BE CONTINUED

(wow so dramatic I should really sleep)


	2. The Middle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This should all really be one big fic but I just reeeeaaaally wanted to add chapters. Hate me if you want. If you have gotten to this part then congratulations you have survived my *amazing* (heh) writing! This is the chapter in which the OC turns up, the parents are dodgy people and we all wait for the ending everyone knows is coming while I figure out why I chose to write this at past midnight and with no dialogue!
> 
> As always please comment with any recommendations, requests and criticism. Feel free to leave kudos (please do) and enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it me or are Garfield`s parents dodgy. They are TOTALLY dodgy.
> 
> Just a note:  
> The first part of this story was written past midnight on the night of a wedding after I had had my first `official` sip of wine. The second part was written at around half ten in the evening after a day of travelling and trashy TV. Please consider this before criticising this writing. Enjoy!

Garfield Logan never thought he would meet anyone who would like waterfalls as much as he did, well except for his parents, but they didn't count. So when a small girl he never met before declared that her name was Elizabeth and that his waterfall picture was beautiful, he was ecstatic.   
Immediately he had turned to her and asked in a rather loud and intense manner wether or not she liked waterfalls. When she confirmed to him that she did indeed like waterfalls and that was in fact why she said the picture was nice, she didn't just go round complimenting pictures thank you very much!

All of this had come at exactly the right time as Garfield`s parents had become more distanced from their son and more focused on their work. Spending longer and longer hours at the office away from their son.

The garden waterfall became a place of solitude for Garfield, even more so than before. Now that his parents rarely ventured there it was just his place. A place to hide when things or rough and he wanted out, the steady flow of the water provided a calming back drop to his place of peace.

It was a long time before someone even came close to his precious waterfall, but after a few purposeful nudges from his parents Elizabeth was invited to see it. Needless to say it was a monumental occasion, Garfield was shocked that anyone was going to his waterfall, let alone a girl; Elizabeth was terrified that she had been invited to the most popular boy in school's house and his parents were just thankful she wasn't Marcus. Nobody likes Marcus.

When they got back to the house and showed it to her everyone was holding their breath, for some reason there was an agreed understanding that if this went wrong all hell would break loose. So when Elizabeth giggled, said how beautiful it was and asked if they could spend all day by it everyone could finally breathe.

Garfield and Elizabeth, or Liz as she affectionately became to be known, spent many days by the waterfall. They listened to the water ripple in the shade of the trees as they watched the world go by. And so slowly they got closer and she was promoted to best friend and was thankfully much better than Marcus.

However, while he maintained happily that their relationship was purely them being friends, Liz grew to love the quirky and loud boy that had stumbled into her life yelling about waterfalls. Sadly for her it wasn't meant to be, but soon a new chapter of their life would start, one even more exciting than the last. With even more waterfalls...

TO BE CONTINUED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You made it!!
> 
> Ok so my OC called Elizabeth is here Yaaay. My head canon has Garfield`s parents kinda being shady and causing the monkey bite accidentally on purpose so that's kinda suggested in the background in this story. As far as I'm aware Marcus isn't a real character so hopefully I'm not hating on someone in DC. 
> 
> You are free to use Elizabeth or Marcus just please link me somehow because I would love to see people hating on Marcus in their fics. 
> 
> Ok this is now a challenge to everyone to somehow incorporate Elizabeth or Marcus into your story and link me. I hope you accept, good luck!


End file.
